


Like mother like son

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Blue Oak usually goes out of his way to visit Red on Mt. Silver whenever he has the chance. However, Red's mother decided that she wants to visit her son and see for herself how he's doing. Having no choice in the matter, Blue reluctantly brings her along.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Mother knows best

The sun was starting to set low on the horizon, giving Pallet Town a tranquil glow of a lazy afternoon. A lone Pidgeot landed in front of the Oak residence. Its trainer, Blue Oak, unmounted from the back of his Pidgeot. He patted Pidgeot on the head before returning it to its Poke Ball. He closed the Viridian Gym earlier than usual because he has plans to visit his friend Red at Mt. Silver tomorrow. He would need the rest given the trek to Mt. Silver is treacherous in its own right.

"I'm home." Blue announced as he opened the door and entered his house.

"Oh Blue. Welcome back." The cheery voice of his older sister Daisy greeted Blue as he enters their home. Red's mother is seated at the table, apparently having tea with Daisy. Blue was not surprised at the visit since it's a regular occurrence in their household, especially when Red started to regularly train at Mt. Silver.

Red's mother began to speak up. "Oh Blue, I have a favor to ask." Blue was not surprised that Red's mother would often ask him to deliver packages to her son. Said packages would usually consist of food and Pokemon related items that Red will definitely need during his stay. After all, Red does spend a bulk of his time training his Pokemon in Mt. Silver that he hasn't come home for quite a while. Blue is pretty much on the same boat as him except that he does comes home occasionally, with his sister's constant pestering.

"Sure. I'll deliver it tomorrow." Blue waves while trying to go upstairs to his room to prepare. It's already a habit that whenever Blue would leave for Mt. Silver, he would often visit Red's house and retrieve the package. He would deliver the packages out of courtesy for Red's mother, nothing else. 

"Oh, I was thinking of going there with you instead." Red's mother suddenly offered. Blue was taken aback by the offer that he stopped in his tracks. "Huh?" Blue had to admit. He was not expecting that Red's mother would willingly go to Mt. Silver just to see her son.

"I was thinking of seeing Red for myself. I'd like to see how he is doing with my own eyes." Red's mother explained. Blue was still not following the conversation. Why would Red's mother risk her life going to the most dangerous place in both Kanto and Johto just to see her son? Then again, said son is even worse in this regard. After all, Red chose to live in that Arceus forsaken mountain for quite a long while to train his Pokemon. Like mother like son.

"Oh, there's really no need to visit. I can relay a message to Red. I can even make him call you." Blue was not being rude by refusing a request but he honestly doesn't want to deal with a possible casualty. Only the strongest of trainers are given permission to enter Mt. Silver and even then, not a lot of them would come. It's only Red who was both brave and stupid enough to live there.

Red's mother still is insistent. "Don't be silly Blue. I know what you're thinking. I can take care of myself just fine. I used to be an Ace Trainer after all." She finished with an air of confidence, very much unlike her son's rather stoic expression.

 _Well, that's new._ Blue thinks to himself. He finds it hard to believe that the woman in front of him, who normally exudes a motherly aura, would be a competent trainer years ago. Blue supposes that he'll just take her word for it even if he remains doubtful.

"Fine. Whatever. We leave early tomorrow morning." Blue exasperatedly replies. He really didn't want to argue any further than needed, especially against his rival's mother. Red's mother clasped her hands in delight. "Thank you."

Blue grumbled snobbishly. "Don't mention it."

* * *

The next morning, Blue walks over to Red's house and knocks on the door. Red's mother opened the door and Blue was surprised at the sight. She was dressed appropriately, wearing a thick jacket and comfortable pants and shoes. Her long hair was tied into a higher ponytail, which was different from the usual loose and low ponytail she often sports. On her back is a rather large backpack that likely contains all that she needs in the trip, plus the package she meant to give to Red. Blue thinks to himself that she knows what she's doing.

"Ready to go?"

She raised a fist in the air excitedly. "Absolutely."

Satisfied with the somehow unconventional answer, he grabs a Poke Ball and releases his Pidgeot. He pets Pidgeot on the head. "If we're going to Mt. Silver, the fastest way would be to fly there. But we'll have to walk once we get inside the cave."

Red's mother inspects Pidgeot and Blue was bewildered by the sudden action. "A Pidgeot I see. A good choice I must say. And I'm impressed you trained this beauty well." She was patting Pidgeot on the head gently and Pidgeot was enjoying the affection. Blue was not shy in soaking up the compliment. "Well, of course. I didn't become Kanto's top level trainer for nothing."

"Oh yeah. I asked your grandfather if I could take back my Pokemon that I left in his care. He gave me permission to go to Mt. Silver as long as I'm with you.”

"I'm surprised Gramps allowed you to come with me. He only allows strong trainers to go up there." Blue knew that his grandfather gave permission for Red to enter Mt. Silver. But even then, his grandfather wasn't privy as to why Red wanted to enter Mt. Silver in the first place, much less stay there for reasons no one could comprehend.

“If your grandfather didn't allow me, I would have pestered him the same way that I did with you. He's much more agreeable than you." Red's mother then hung her head low in contemplation. "I wonder what's up there in Mt. Silver that made Red want to stay." She said with a voice so low that Blue almost didn't hear it. He caught a glimpse of a sad expression on her face before she composes herself.

She then took out a Poke Ball from the small waist pack and released a Fearow. A decent choice for a Flying type, Blue thinks. Red's mother petted her Fearow affectionately. Despite the whole line being widely known for their fierceness, Fearow returned the affection to its trainer. She then boarded Fearow and turned her head to Blue. "Well? Shouldn't we be going now?"

Blue pushed all thoughts aside as he boarded Pidgeot. "Of course. Follow me."

Blue and Red's mother were able to arrive at the entrance to Mt. Silver. They recalled their Pokemon back into their Poke Balls.

“From this point on, things will get dangerous. Just follow me and you'll be fine." Blue instructed as they walked towards the entrance of the cave. 

"Oh don't worry. All of my Pokemon are trained for battle. I'm just hoping they haven't forgotten while they were in your grandfather's care."

The both of them soon entered the cave and walked through the dark cave. They were careful in making sure not to disturb the wild Pokemon with their presence. Unfortunately, a horde of angry Golbat were blocking the exit leading to the second floor. Apparently, the Golbat in the cave were rather territorial.

“Tch. How annoying. We're not even halfway there yet." Blue reaches out for a Poke Ball. "Leave this to me." But before Blue was even able to release his Pokemon, Red's mother already sent out a Dewgong and a Kangaskhan.

Red's mother turned to face Blue with a smirk on her face. "I wasn't lying when I said I was a competent Ace Trainer. I'll show that to you now." A lot of people say that Red looks a lot like his mother. But seeing the determined expression on her face, the very same one that Red has whenever they battle, Blue couldn't help but agree. At that moment, she and Red looked exactly the same.

“Kangaskhan, use Rock Slide. Dewgong, follow up using Icy Wind." Kangaskhan let out a flurry of rocks at the Golbat Horde. The Golbat all flinched from the sudden barrage of rocks. And the damage was substantial enough to take a significant chunk of the Golbats' health. Dewgong let out a freezing wind that followed. Both Pokemon repeated their attacks until the Golbat were dropping one by one due to exhaustion. Kangaskhan and Dewgong returned to their respective Poke Balls. Blue and Red's mother took the chance to run and go deeper into the mountain.

Once they were in an area where there were no wild Pokemon, Blue and Red's mother stopped to rest momentarily. "I told you, didn't I? I can handle myself just fine." Red's mother said in between tired breaths.

Blue smirked impressively after letting out a tired huff. "No kidding. You were awesome back there. I am now believing every word you said."

"I could actually challenge you to a battle once we get home. I'll be sure to give you a proper challenge."

"I'll be waiting then."

* * *

The two of them went up the second floor of the cave. Even though they ventured the cave carefully, the both of them knew that any angry wild Pokemon could attack them at any moment. So they prepared themselves for another possible battle.

Sure enough, a group of Rock and Ground Pokemon were blocking the exit. Red's mother already sent out her Pokemon, a Wigglytuff and a Nidoqueen this time. She instructed Blue sternly. "You better ride on your Pidgeot first. Things will get messy around here." Blue complied immediately, believing her every word. She also released her Fearow, who hovered above the ground, as she boards on its back.

"Wigglytuff, use sing to bring these Pokemon to sleep. Nidoqueen, follow up after with Earthquake. We're going to win this battle." Red's mother instructed passionately, fiery determination burning on her eyes. Blue suspects that despite Red's mother being an easygoing woman, she was starting to get annoyed with all the roadblocks stopping them in their tracks. Blue muses that she must miss her son that badly that she wants to see him at all costs.

Wigglytuff let out a melodious song that made all the Pokemon in front of her fall asleep. Red's mother recalled Wigglytuff back into her Poke Ball. Nidoqueen rocked the cave floor repeatedly with a powerful Earthquake. Soon, all the Pokemon that once blocked them are now too exhausted to fight. Blue and Red's mother alighted from their respective Pokemon and returned them back into their Poke Balls. They continued to run deeper, hoping to avoid more angry and territorial Pokemon that would stop them in their tracks.

They finally reached the third floor of the cave. "We're almost there." Blue declared as they ascend towards the peak. While walking, they saw the light of a fire not too far from the exit of the cave. They finally saw Red, who was engrossed in a battle against a Golbat with his Pikachu. Blue knows that Red doesn't need to use words to command his Pokemon since their bond is so strong that they almost have telepathic communication with each other. Pikachu, who has been with Red for quite some time, already knows which moves to use. Red's mother smiles impressively as she watches her son battle. She silently puts a finger to her mouth, motioning for Blue to stay quiet when he turns to look at her.

Red wordlessly commands Pikachu's every move with gestures that only the both of them understand. Pikachu keeps attacking the wild Golbat with a combination of Thunderbolt and Iron Tail. The wild Golbat, in turn, attacks Pikachu with a barrage of Air Slashes. However, Pikachu was not one to falter, as he endured every hit and retaliated them in turn. Soon, the wild Golbat dropped down in exhaustion and fled as soon as it regained consciousness. When Pikachu won the battle, Blue called out for Red as they approached him. "Oi Red." Red simply waved back without looking at them while calling out for his Pikachu, who jumped into his arms. However, a familiar voice made Red finally turn around to look at them.

"Hello Red." Red's mother spoke with a longing fondness for the son she hasn't seen in quite a while. Red's usual stoic face morphed into shock and he nearly dropped Pikachu to the ground.

"M-mom?!" Red said nervously as he tries to compose himself. He does a double take to make sure that his mother being in front of him is real and not a hallucination brought by a wild Misdreavus.

Pikachu jumped out of Red's arms and ran excitedly towards his mother. She opened her arms and hugged her son's Pikachu joyously, twirling a bit. "Oh Pikachu. I missed you so much. It's been so long." Pikachu let himself be babied by his trainer's mother, as if she was his own mother. Neither Blue nor Red have the heart to break up the reunion. Though Blue suspects that Red might be a little jealous of his Pikachu.

Before Red has the chance to open his mouth, his mother spoke first. "I know what you're thinking dear. 'What are you doing here?' is what you're trying to ask. Well, of course I want to see my son who hasn't come home in such a long while. I want to see for myself that you're doing well." Red's mother explained cheekily as Red just stood there bewildered. Blue is impressed at how Red's mother is able to read her son's mind like an open book, even if she hasn't seen him for some time. Then again, she was the one who gave birth to him and pretty much raised him until he was 11. The only other person with the ability to understand Red without him speaking words would be Blue himself, who has known him as far as he can remember.

"Well now. I'm going to explore your camp for a bit. I want to make sure that you're doing things right here." Red's mother declared while still holding a snuggling Pikachu like a baby, inspecting Red's camp carefully and thoroughly.

When Blue turned to look at Red, he was giving Blue a glare so murderous that even an Arbok would cower in fear. However, Blue was instead offended by the unspoken accusation. "Don't give me that look. I didn't plan on bringing her here. Your mom bugged me to take her with me until I agreed. I tried to talk her out of it but she would hear none of it." Still, Red was livid that Blue allowed his mother to come with him to Mt. Silver. After all, it is the most inhospitable place in both Kanto and Johto and certainly no place for a civilian like his mother to be in. 

"Blue's right dear. I pretty much bullied him to let me come with him so I can see you. You're taking your sweet time here for so long that I got sick of waiting at home wondering what you're doing all this time." Red's mother explained as she hovers from behind them. Like Red, his mother has the uncanny ability to appear at opportune moments. It came in handy for Red because it made stopping Team Rocket much easier for him. Her sudden presence behind them certainly surprised both boys. 

"I also assured Professor Oak that I can handle myself just fine. I already took the Pokemon that I left in his care." She explained further. Just then, a wild Sneasel decided to interrupt their conversation. "I think it's about time I show my son what I'm capable of." She handed back Pikachu to her son and released a beautiful Ninetales from a Poke Ball.

"Ninetales, use Will-o'-wisp to inflict a burn. Then finish up with Flamethrower." Ninetales followed and let out a mystical circle of bluish white flames that burned the wild Sneasel. Even though Sneasel counterattacked with a powerful Slash, Ninetales was not badly damaged since the attack's power has been lessened significantly. Ninetales then let out a stream of fire from her mouth. Due to the fact that Sneasel is weak to Fire type attacks, it fainted after taking the attack a couple of times. Judging the surprised look on Red’s face, Blue surmises this might be the first time he has seen his mother in a Pokemon battle.

"Well then boys, we should probably sit down and have lunch. I already have food prepared for everybody." Red's mother proposed as she sits down. Both boys follow her.

All three of them released their Pokemon so that they could all eat. Blue finds it amazing that Red's mother was able to fit a lot of things inside the backpack she brought. A bag of Pokemon food, different Pokemon medicine, various berries and some handheld items for Pokemon are in one box. A bag containing a change of clothes somehow managed to fit in. She also brought out three bento boxes and three bottles of Fresh Water for them. "I woke up early to prepare all of these." She explained as she hands them lunch after both boys made sure all of their Pokemon have food to eat.

When Blue opened the bento box, he had to suppress his laugh out of courtesy because of course, Red's mother just had to make a stereotypical bento for a child going to school. It consisted of rice topped with pickled plum, rolled eggs, cherry tomatoes, lettuce, meatballs, wieners shaped like Octillery and apple slices shaped like Victini. Red looks touched though since not only does the box contain his favorite food but more than that, his mother took the time and effort to make it for him. Like she always does when he was younger. "Thanks mom." Red smiled as his mother pats him on the head affectionately.

After all three of them finished their lunch, Blue tries to start a conversation among them. "How come you never told us you were this good in Pokemon battles?" Red and his mom looked at Blue with confused expressions. "I mean, I admit it. You're a really good trainer. You can actually beat me in battle. You could be a part if the Elite Four or even become the Champion if you wish." Blue directs his inquiries towards Red's mother but somehow, Red also wants to hear her answer. Blue isn't sure just how much Red knows about his own mother and her past life. He suspects that Red might not know as much.

Red's mother looks up contemplatively before replying. "It's a long story so I hope you boys don't mind" She said sheepishly before beginning. Both Blue and Red looked eager to listen, hinting that they don't mind. "When I was younger, I was a trainer myself like the both of you. I traveled the entire region meeting people and Pokemon and battling fellow trainers. My Pokemon got stronger the more we traveled and battled. All of them eventually evolved and we have a tight bond with each other. After some time, I went and challenged the Gym Leaders and I was able to collect all 8 badges. I even got as far as Victory Road and the Pokemon League building. I was very close in challenging the League itself."

"What made you stop?" Red himself asked. Seems like Blue suspected right that Red doesn't know about his mother's past life. Which Blue finds weird since his mother is a rather chatty woman unlike her son.

Red’s mother pats him on the head affectionately but she has a sad smile on her face. “Around the time I got to Victory Road, I was already facing the problem on what to do next if I become Champion. I felt the pressure of becoming Champion or something similar was stronger the further I go on my journey. There will be a lot of expectations heaped on me even when I started my journey and I was secretly afraid of disappointing everyone.” Her smile grew wider as she looks at Red in the eyes. “Then I met your father.”

She looks up once more while continuing her story. “He was one of the trainers that I battled in Victory Road. When I finally reached the Pokemon League building, he came up to me and asked me out on a date. I told him I would if he would beat me in battle. It took him a week before I agreed. Then my world felt more alive once I went with him. He showed me that I could take any other path, not just becoming the Champion or a member of the Elite Four. He said he’d still love me the same.”

She looks at both boys. “Ever wonder why there are always a pair of Ace Trainers in every Victory Road? Well, we started that tradition. After we retired as trainers, we volunteered to help in places with Pokemon since we both love them so much. Eventually, we volunteered as Professor’s Oak aides and settled in Pallet Town. Then we got married and had Red.”

She added wistfully, “All I’m saying is sometimes, life plays out differently than what you’d plan. I’m afraid realizing that fact is the painful part of growing up.” She looks up once more, seemingly to address the world more than Red and Blue. “But, I don’t have any regrets on how my life ended up. My husband and Red are the most important people in my life and I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

Red’s mother then stands up and stretches her arms. “I guess that’s enough from me. I want to see both of your Pokemon and how well you’ve been treating them.” She picked up Pikachu when he came near her and snuggled against her chest while both boys followed her nervously. “Don’t worry boys. I won’t lecture you or anything. Still, mother knows best so I want to make sure everyone is in tiptop condition.”

After thoroughly inspecting both Red and Blue’s Pokemon, Red’s mother is satisfied that both boys have been taking care of their Pokemon excellently. She has enough berries with her to give them as treats, with Red’s Pikachu always asking for one. Red's mother would always oblige and happily gives Pikachu a berry. Red seems worried that his mother might spoil his Pikachu a bit too much.

Red’s mother gave all of her Pokemon some berries as treats and rewards for accompanying her. “So boys. What do you think of my team?” She properly introduces her Pokemon to her son and his friend. All of her Pokemon nodded in acknowledgement.

Blue hums impressively. “I admit. Your team is pretty good. They all have good moves and they’re strong enough to battle any Pokemon. Just what I expect from a former Ace Trainer.” Red silently nods in agreement. 

“Well of course. I raised them all myself like they’re my family.” Red’s mother beams with pride at the compliment.

Both boys recall that when they were younger, Red and his mother would often visit Blue and his grandfather at the laboratory. While Red would play with Blue, his mother would either chat with Daisy or Professor Oak or visit the Pokemon that were under their care. They noticed that Red's mother was particularly close to these Pokemon. But they never gave it much thought so they never asked her. Never would have they thought that said Pokemon are her team. In particular, Wigglytuff is the most familiar Pokemon out of her Pokemon for both boys since she stayed with Red and his mother at their house when they were younger. She would help out with the chores and she would play with Red and Blue. 

Wigglytuff waddles forward and hugs Red like a little boy, who laughs at the sudden affection from the Balloon Pokemon. “Hey Wigglytuff, long time no see.” Blue greets the familiar pink Pokemon as she also hugs Blue. While Blue isn’t averse to Wigglytuff’s affection, he finds it embarrassing that she continues to hug him as if he was still the little boy that visits Red’s house everyday to play with his friend. It was a good thing that the only people with him at that moment were Red and his mother.

Red’s mother just chuckles at the sight of her Wigglytuff hugging both boys. “Wigglytuff really loves it whenever she holds Red in her arms, especially when he was a baby. She used to sing him to sleep too until when he was around 3. I just let her do what she wants."

“Oh really?” Blue smirks mischievously as he looks at Red, who pulled the brim of his cap lower to hide his face. Blue knows that Red would hide his face whenever he gets embarrassed, even though Red doesn’t get fazed much. He’s sure that Red’s mother is deliberately sharing this information to tease her son.

Red’s mother lets her son off the hook as she hands him back his Pikachu, who was crying and reaching out his arms at her. “I think it’s about time for Blue and I to go home. We both got a lot to do.” She pulls out her Poke Balls and recalls her Pokemon as Blue does the same. They grabbed their things and prepared for the journey back home.

Before Red’s mother started walking, she hugs her son and Red puts his arms around her. After a few minutes, she pulls away a bit hesitantly. “You’ve grown a lot dear. I’m proud of you for doing what you want.” When Red and Blue started their journeys, Red’s mother was only a couple of inches taller than the both of them. Now, they tower over her due growing physically in the past few years. She now seems much smaller making her seem more delicate than what she actually is.

“Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t forget to always treat your Pokemon well. I’ll always be at home waiting for you.” She said somberly as she pulls away from her son’s touch. Blue swore that she was holding back her tears as to not worry Red. But before she turns her back, she smiles and waves goodbye. Red waves back before returning to his camp.

* * *

The walk out of the cave was silent for about a few minutes before Red’s mother spoke up softly. “Thanks for everything today Blue. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be able to see my son.”

“You’re welcome. I felt like it was the right thing to help you out.” Blue admitted sincerely.

Red’s mother smiled at Blue. “You’ve grown a lot too, you know? You weren’t the nicest kid in town and I didn't like it when you hurt my son back then. But I’m glad that you both helped each other out. Both as rivals and friends.”

Blue agreed with the statement but felt guilty for how he treated Red when they were 11. So he wasn’t sure how to accept the compliment especially from Red’s mother. “I should be the one thanking Red. I’m glad that he forgave me for the stuff I did to him years ago.”

“Well, you know Red. He’s a nice kid but he's not the sociable kind. He finds it easier to connect with Pokemon. I should also thank you for staying as his friend.” Red’s mother smiles as they continue their walk out of the cave.

Once they got out of Mt. Silver, Blue promises to himself that when Red decides to come back home, then he’ll be there to pick him up and bring him to his mother.


	2. I'm home

Over the next months, Blue carried on with his usual visits to Mt. Silver. On one such visit, Red confided to Blue that he was considering leaving Mt. Silver. While he did eventually come to accomplish his goals, Red acknowledged that he missed a lot while in Mt. Silver. Red confessed his desire to see and experience more of the world. Blue assures Red that when that time comes, then he'll be there with him as good friends do.

On his last visit, Blue didn't bother bringing any more packages. Instead, he'll come home with Red. But no one else knows that Red will be coming home on that day. Red wanted to keep it a surprise, especially to his mother. So Blue didn’t even bother telling anyone else that he was going to Mt. Silver that day.

"You got everything packed up?"

Red turns his head around and gives a firm nod as he picks up Pikachu and places him on his shoulders. Before both boys took a few steps, Red looks back at the spot where he used to set up camp with wistful eyes and a nostalgic smile on his face.

Blue quickly took notice and sighed exasperatedly. “Geez Red. We haven’t even left this cave yet and you’re already missing this place.” Red turns to look at Blue with a confused expression on his face. “Didn’t you say that you want to see more of the world? How can you do that if you stay cooped up here?”

Red pauses for a moment before laughing, confusing Blue. Even though he knows Red almost his entire life, the guy still remains a mystery to Blue. Sometimes, Blue has no idea what Red is thinking but he supposes that it makes Red an interesting but unpredictable battler.

“I won’t actually miss this place.” Red said softly. “I’ve already completed what I needed to do here.”

Blue grinned widely at Red’s words. “That’s good. Then I won’t be taking time off and exhausting myself just to go here anymore.”

Red suddenly gives off a rare mischievous smile. “I’ve been wondering. Did you miss me that much? You visit me here often.” Blue got flustered at Red’s observation. While Red does have a point that Blue visits Red whenever he can, it’s not like Blue misses him at all. Red giving Blue a piercing gaze doesn’t help either.

“That’s not it. I need to make sure that you’re not dead so that your mom and everyone else wouldn’t worry.” Blue explained with an annoyed tone so that Red wouldn’t get the wrong idea. How bold of Red to make hasty assumptions. Like Blue, Red can read him like an open book since Blue wears his heart on his sleeve. It was a futile attempt for Blue so he looks at the ground with a downcast expression. “Visiting you here at least eases my worries.”

Red has seemingly let Blue off the hook upon hearing his confession. “Fair enough.” He then looked at Blue with sincere eyes. “Staying here has made me realize that there is someone that I miss.”

“And who would that be?” Blue asks curiously. Contrary to what everyone else thinks, Red does miss someone. Which is probably the reason why Red eventually decided to leave Mt. Silver.

“You.” Red declares without hesitation while looking at Blue in the eyes. Blue was left speechless due to how flustered he got from Red’s confession. He wasn’t sure if Red was still teasing him since Red switched back to his usual poker face. Blue muses that some things never change, as Red still continues taking joy in teasing him.

Red started walking and looked back at Blue when he didn't follow. “Shouldn’t we be going now?’

Blue composes himself and gives a small smile as he starts walking. “Of course.”

* * *

The walk down the cave was spent with Red and Blue conversing. Though Blue was the one who talked more since Red was more interested in listening to his stories. Any hostile wild Pokemon that tried to harm them were swiftly dealt by their own Pokemon. When they reached the exit of the cave, Blue and Red released Pidgeot and Charizard from their Poke Balls. As soon as both boys boarded on their Pokemon, they nod to each other in silent agreement.

Not too long after, both boys finally landed in Pallet Town. They recalled their Pokemon back after thanking them for bringing them home. They walked towards Red’s house and stopped at the door. Red looked a bit nervous as he looks to be too deep in thought to do anything.

“You okay?” Blue asks worriedly as he tries to snap Red back to reality. Red nods hesitantly at Blue. “If it makes you feel better, nothing much has changed. Your mom would love nothing more than having you back safe and sound.” He pats Red on the back in a reassuring manner as Red seems to feel a bit better.

Red took a deep breath and finally knocks on the door. Blue decided not to interrupt since he believes that Red needs to do it by himself but he’ll be there if anything happens. “I didn’t tell anyone you were coming home today. I figured you’d like to keep it a surprise especially to your mom.” Blue said as both boys hear footsteps nearing their way.

The door was opened by Red’s mother, who has a shocked look on her face. “I’m home.” Red said softly with a small smile. Tears began falling from the face of his mother and Red was frantically thinking of a way to calm her down. Before Red could do anything, his mother suddenly hugged him and buried her face on his chest. Red put his arms around her as his mother eventually calms down.

“Welcome back dear.” Red’s mother finally looks up to him. Tears were still present on her face but she was now smiling. Red nods before she lets her arms off of him. She was now wiping the tears off as she offers. “Well boys, why don’t you both come in? I’m making lunch right now and I would appreciate it if you would join me.”

Red looks at Blue, asking silently to accept the offer. Blue nods affirmatively. “Sure. We’d love to.” Red entered first and Blue followed, closing the door behind him.

Blue may not be certain what Red plans for the future but he’s glad that Red’s back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day
> 
> I had the idea once the quarantine started and I wanted to post this on Mother's Day. I played around with the idea that Red's mom was an Ace Trainer in her youth. 
> 
> I partly based Red's mom on my own mother, specifically the cheekiness. And I thank my mom for being partly the reason why I write as a hobby since she is a professional writer. Though she leans more on writing articles and such. 
> 
> I left Red's mother nameless here. Because If I gave her a name, I would have picked Mamako. Besides, she's a pretty minor character to begin with.


End file.
